Clarissa Rivers
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's a summer day in Rosewood and 18 year old Clarissa Rivers is out in the garden, talking to her mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Clarissa Rivers**

 **It's a summer day in Rosewood and 18 year old Clarissa Rivers is out in the garden, talking to her mom.**

"Mom, do you think I'm a cool chick?" says Clarissa.

"Sure, of course you are." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Clarissa.

"I understand you've done it with boys." says Hanna.

"Yeah. I have, mom." says Clarissa.

"Okay. As long as you use protection, I don't mind it." says Hanna. "I know more than well what it's like to be young and curious about sex."

"Do you?" says Clarissa.

"I sure. More than you can imagine. Once upon a time I was like you, a teen girl with a lust for guys." says Hanna.

"Cool." says Clarissa.

"Thanks, girl." says Hanna.

"So you won't get mad if I hook up with guys?" says Clarissa.

"Not at all, as long as you use protection." says Hanna.

"I always make sure the guy's wearing a rubber 'cause I don't wanna be a damn teenage mommy or something and I'm very afraid of STDs and such nasty things." says Clarissa.

"That's good. I'm glad you stay safe, Issa." says Hanna.

"Me is always safe when it comes to being with boys." says Clarissa.

"Nice." says Hanna. "I trust you on this."

"Awww!" says a happy Clarissa.

"How's it going at Greenburgh?" says Hanna.

"Kinda good, actually. I hate that it's a girls-only place, but I've finally made a friend there, her name's Nicki." says Clarissa.

"That's a nice surprise. I'm highly proud of you. Sweet that you have a friend at school." says Hanna. "I didn't expect that."

"I'm surprised too. I thought I'd be a fuckin' drop-out by now." says Clarissa.

"Well, it's truly good that you're not, sweetie. Like I said, I'm proud of you and so will your father, once you tell him." says Hanna.

"You can tell him if you want." says Clarissa.

"I think you should tell him yourself, sweetie. Are you afraid of your own father?" says Hanna.

"No, but I feel more close to you than him, mommy." says Clarissa.

"C'mon, Clarissa. Your father's a nice man and he want you to spend more time with him. He wish he hadn't been away so much when you were little. Talk to him, he'd like that." says Hanna.

"As you wish, mommy. I'll talk to dad tomorrow." says Clarissa.

"That's good. Now, let's go inside and drink some tropical juice." says Hanna.

"With a splash of alcohol in it...?" says Clarissa.

"Fine, but just a tiny splash. It's a fact that we Marin-women don't take alcohol too well, sweetie." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Clarissa.

Hanna and Clarissa walk inside and into the kitchen where Hanna mix some tropical juice and add a small amount of alcohol.

She then pout 2 glasses, one for herself and one for her daughter.

"Here ya go." says Hanna as she hand one of the drinks to Clarissa.

"Thanks, mom." says Clarissa.

"Cheers! To being sexy." says Hanna.

"Yeah...to being totally sexy!" says Clarissa.

"Hanna, don't teach our daughter to be naughty." says Caleb as he enter the room.

"Caleb, no fear. Issa is a good girl." says Hanna.

"I hope so. My little girl is not going to be a slut." says Caleb.

"Dad, chill out. I'm 18, ya know." says Clarissa.

"Sure, but I want you to be a good girl, not a bad girl." says Caleb.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm not bad, okay?" says Clarissa.

"Okay. Like I said, I hope you're good. Tell the truth, don't be a little liar." says Caleb.

"Ironic, a little liar is exactly what I once was, Caleb." says Hanna.

"Yes. Still I don't want my only daughter to end up being one as well." says Caleb.

"Dad, I wanna be just like mom. She's awesome." says Clarissa. "And you probably think she's awesome too 'cause you married her."

"Issa, your mother is awesome, but just like all of us, she has her not so good sides and I don't want you to copy those." says Caleb.

"Mom, is he right...?" says Clarissa.

"I'm afraid so, girl. I have certain bad sides and yes, you shouldn't copy them." says Hanna.

"Okay. I promise to be good." says Clarissa.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Caleb.

"Me too." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Mom, see you later. I'm going to the mall with Belle." says Clarissa.

"Okay. Have fun." says Hanna.

"I will." says Clarissa as she put on her jacket, grab her purse and walk out to her car.

30 minutes later, she arrive at the mall where Belle Fitz is waiting for her.

"Hi, Issa. Are ya okay?" says Belle.

"Hi, Belle. Yes, I'm happy." says Clarissa.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's go shopping." says Belle.

"Oh yeah! Me wanna buy a new pink leather dress." says Clarissa.

The 2 young women enter Rosewood Mall.

"Found any cool friends at college?" says Belle.

"Yeah...one...a cool chick named Nicki Gardner. She's in the same class as me." says Clarissa.

"That's nice. I've found a couple new friends as well. Their names are Tara North and Gloria Johnsen." says Belle.

"Awesome." says Clarissa with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Belle.

"I wanna go to 'La Femius Amorantia' first. Thanks awesomeness that my adorable credit card has almost 8000 bucks on it." says Clarissa.

"Okay." says Belle.

Clarissa and Belle walk to 'La Femius Amorantia', a store that sell erotic designer clothes.

Belle usually don't buy things there, but it's Clarissa's favorite clothing store ever.

"Hmm, let's see if there's anything for me." says Clarissa as she search through the collection of leather dresses.

Soon she finds a tight short one made of pink Italian leather.

"Yeah, this one seems nice. I'm gonna try it on. Join me." says Clarissa with a sexy smile as she grab the dress and pull Belle with her into a changing room.

Clarissa takes off her pink t-shirt and skinny jeans and put on the dress instead.

"I should wait outside..." says Belle.

"No, chill out, Belle. We're both girls." says Clarissa. "Tell me, how do I look?"

"Ya want the honest truth?" says Belle.

"Of course, always. You're my best bestie on the whole planet." says Clarissa.

"If so I have to say that you look too sexual in that dress. Some guys might get the wrong idea about you if you wear it in public." says Belle.

"Well, I love it..." says Clarissa.

"Buy it if you want to, but be aware that people could think of you as a slut." says Belle.

Belle leave the changing room.

5 minutes later, Clarissa exit the changing room, wearing her normal clothes.

She has the dress in her hand and a smile on her face.

Belle understands that Clarissa is going to buy the dress.

Clarissa buys the dress and matching satin panties.

Belle and Clarissa walk into another clothing store where Belle buys a new violet leather jacket.

"Very cool jacket. Absolutely awesome." says Clarissa.

"Thanks, Issa." says Belle.

2 hours later.

"Mom, look at my new dress." says Clarissa as she enter the kitchen, wearing her new pink leather dress.

"Nice. Reminds me of myself when I was your age. I'm sure you can lure in plenty of boys wearing that." says Hanna.

"Yeah, probably." says a happy Clarissa.

"I like the dress. You look very good in it." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Awww! Thanks, mom." says Clarissa.

"You're welcome, Issa." says Hanna.

"What's for dinner tonight...?" says Clarissa.

"Rice and chicken." says Hanna.

"Mmm, nice!" says Clarissa with a cute smile.

"You have my personality and fashion sense, but you've got your father's taste in food." says Hanna.

"I guess it was meant to happen. I can't be a 100 % copy of you, mommy." says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"I should probably switch back into my normal clothes before dad sees me." says Clarissa.

"No, keep your new dress on. I'll defend your style in case your father sees you, sweetie." says Hanna.

"Okay." says a happy Clarissa.

"Awww! You're so happy. That's cute." says Hanna.

"Thanks, mommy." says Clarissa with an adorable smile.

The next day.

"Girls, what ya think of my new dress? Sexy huh?" says Clarissa.

Belle, Sam and Jennie simply shake their heads.

"Issa, that dress is way too slutty. Some boy might try to rape you if you wear it in public." says Sam.

"Rape me? Not bad. I'd get some action. It's been over a month since I had sex. Well, a guy licked my pussy last week, but it doesn't count. He didn't even make me cum." says Clarissa.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"Issa, please don't be so disgusting." says Sam.

"Sorry..." says Clarissa.

"Let's go to my apartment and drink coffee and eat pie while we watch some TV." says Belle.

"Okay." says Clarissa, Sam and Jennie.

40 minutes later in Belle's apartment.

Jennie switch on the TV, while Belle goes to the kitchen to grab pie and coffee.

"Ladies, raspberry pie and French coffee." says Belle.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Yummy." says Jennie. "Only one slice though. I wanna keep my good swimmer-body."

"Of course." says Belle.

2 weeks later.

"Mom, can you drive me to Ravenswood...?" says Clarissa.

"Where's your own car?" says Hanna.

"Right now, in the damn repair shop. My front wheels got damaged yesterday." says Clarissa.

"Okay. I'll drive you there, but you have to get Sam, Belle or Jennie to drive you home." says Hanna.

"Belle can drive me home." says Clarissa.

"That's good." says Hanna.

4 hours later in Ravenswood.

"Hey! Look, everyone. Issa's getting a ride from mommy." says some evil girls when they see Clarissa step out from Hanna's car.

"Shut up. Be nice or I shall make you wish your mothers were here." says Sam.

The evil girls mumbles something and then walks away.

"Welcome to Ravenswood Summer Festival." says a girl named Cara Scarlet.

Cara is the most popular girl in Ravenswood.

"Thanks." says Clarissa.

"No problem. Join your friends, have a drink, have fun." says Cara.

Clarissa follows Sam, Jennie, Belle and Cara into the festival area.

"I hope I will find a hot guy tonight." says Clarissa.

"Issa, control yourself. Keep it in your pants for once." says Belle.

"Right. I'll try." says Clarissa.

"You're sure your mommy's daughter, no doubt about that." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

"Oh damn." says Belle.

"Girls, don't gang up on me. I'm your buddy." says Clarissa.

"Issa, we'll be be your buddy as soon as you stop being naughty." says Jennie.

"Okay. I will control my desires and be a cutie." says Clarissa.

"Finally." says Sam.

"I'll get us drinks." says Belle.

Belle goes over to the bar and order frinks, which are free to celebrate the summer.

She return to her friends 5 minutes later.

"Irish ale for Jennie, red wine Sam, vodka for Clarissa and whiskey for me." says Belle, handing out the drinks to her friends.

"Thanks." says Sam, Jennie and Clarissa, happy that Belle know what they wanna drink.

"Nice that I remember what you prefer huh? I have good memory, just like my mother." says Belle.

"Does she still work at Hollis?" says Sam.

"Yeah, she's holding grandpa's old teaching-position at Hollis College." says Belle.

"That's wonderful." says Sam.

"It truly is." says Belle.

"I miss Mommy Emily. She's teaching a swim-class in Canada over most of the summer." says Jennie.

"You have your other mom." says Belle.

"Yeah, but I wanted to spend time with both my mothers." says Jennie.

"I understand." says Belle.

"Awww! Thanks, Belle. You're so sweet." says Jennie.

"Thanks, Jennie." says Belle.

3 weeks later.

"Clarissa, tomorrow it's time for you to go back to college." says Caleb.

"I know, dad. My summer's over." says Clarissa in a sad tone.

"Yes, but remember that college is important. Do your best, okay?" says Caleb.

"Okay. I promise." says Clarissa.

"That's good." says Caleb.

"I should load up my car with gas. It's a long drive to college and I don't wanna run out in the middle of it." says Clarissa.

"Yes, ya should." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

Early the next day ( thanks to Hanna and Caleb waking her up ) Clarissa drive to college. During the trip she listen to old Britney Spears music.

"La la la, la la la, how awesome isn't me? La la la, la la la, as sexy as I can be." mumbles Clarissa along to the music, making up her own lyrics.

When she finally get to college, her friend Nicki Gardner is waiting for her outside her dorm, the Alpha Echo dorm.

"Issa, welcome back. I was almost worried you wouldn't show up." says Nicki.

"Awww! Did you miss sexy little me?" says Clarissa.

"Of course I did, Issa. You're my buddy." says Nicki.

"Thanks, Nicki. You're my buddy too." says Clarissa.

"I'm glad to be." says Nicki.

"Yay!" says a happy Clarissa.

"I hope some new cool chicks will join our dorm this semester." says Nicki.

"Yeah. We really need a few nice chicks, especially since Lena Jones decided to move to Delta Tango." says Clarissa.

"Francessca Crow must have payed her. Why else would a totally awesome babe like Lena give up Alpha Echo to stay in stupid old Delta Tango?" says Nicki.

"Maybe we can get Lena back." says Clarissa.

"That would be awesome, but how?" says Nicki.

"I have an idea. Let's go up to my room and I'll tell you." says Clarissa.

Clarissa grab her bags and then she and Nicki walk up to Clarissa's dorm room.

"If we can make Francessca think she's preggo, she'll become weak and agree to let Lena move back to our dorm." says Clarissa.

"And exactly how are we gonna make Francessca think she's preggo?" says Nicki.

"Leave that to me, girl." says Clarissa with a sexy smile.

"Okay, Issa. I totally trust you." says Nicki with a sexy smile of her own.

"Thanks." says a happy Clarissa.

The next day.

"Okay. I hope this works..." mumbles Clarissa as she put on clothes that are the total opposite from her typical style.

She then put on a wig and sunglasses so no one can see who she is.

"Alright, ready to go." says Clarissa.

Clarissa walk over to the Delta Tango dorm on the other side of campus.

"Who the crap are you?" says a girl named Tania Black who act as a guard to Delta Tango.

"Isabella Morris. I'm here to see your dorm 'cause I might transfer to this college next semester." says Clarissa.

"Okay. You may enter." says Tania.

"Thanks." says Clarissa as she enter Delta Tango.

She walk upstairs and soon finds Francessca's room.

The door is not locked.

Clarissa sneak in and leave an document on the bed.

She then walk back outside and back to her own dorm where Nicki waits for her.

"All done. Now we'll soon have Lena back. Once she finds the document I left on her bed, Francessca will think that she's all preggo." says Clarissa.

"OMG, and Issa fuckin' scores again! Slam-dunkin' it from hell to heaven, oh yeah! High sexy Five!" says Nicki, high fiving Clarissa.

"Yeah! Me is sooo amazing!" says a happy Clarissa.

"Yes, you truly are, girl." says Nicki, being happy too.

The next day.

"Issa, wanna go out to dinner after last class today?" says Nicki.

"Sure, we can go to the sushi-place." says Clarissa.

"Awesome! Sushi is so damn yummy." says Nicki with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

"You're the best." says Nicki.

"Thanks, so are you, girl." says Clarissa.

"Awww! Thanks sooo much." says a happy Nicki.

"You're welcome, Nicki my friend." says Clarissa.

"Can I borrow your white latex top for the day?" says Nicki.

"Sure, here ya go, girl." says Clarissa as she open her closet, grab her white latex top and hands it to Nicki.

"Thanks, girl." says Nicki as she take off her own blue satin top and put on the white leather top instead.

"See ya later. I have a class in 10 minutes." says Clarissa as she leave the room.

5 hours later.

"Ready for sushi, Issa?" says Nicki.

"Sure. Just gotta stop by Professor Darwinsson's office and give her my report first. See you down by my car." says Clarissa.

"Okay." says Nicki.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

15 minutes later, Clarissa and Nicki are in Clarissa's car, on the way to the local sushi-restaurant.

"This is gonna be awesome. Sushi is so damn nice." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, totally." says Nicki.

When the arrive at the sushi-place, Clarissa says "Okay. Now we're here."

The 2 girls enter the sushi-restaurant.

"We want 2 sets of your luxury sushi, please." says Nicki.

"As you wish, ladies." says a waitress.

"Thanks." says Nicki as she gives the waitress 200 dollars.

Nicki and Clarissa takes their seats by a table.

"Issa, how many guys have you done it with?" says Nicki.

"I think I've had like 20 guys or so..." says Clarissa.

"Nice. I've had about 7 or 8 guys." says Nicki.

"Cool." says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Nicki.

"Sex is so much fun." says Clarissa.

"Totally. As long as the guy has a strong schlong." says Nicki.

"Very true, girl." says Clarissa.

"Here's your sushi." says the waitress as she place luxury sushi in front of Clarissa and Nicki.

"Thanks." says Clarissa.

The waitress smile and walk away.

Nicki and Clarissa starts to eat.

"Mmm, yummy." says Nicki.

"It truly is." says Clarissa.

"Issa, does your mom love sex." says Nicki.

"Yeah, she does. My mom is a very sexual woman." says Clarissa.

"Cool. My mommy hate sex. The only time she got fucked was the time dad fucked her to get her preggo so I could be made." says Nicki.


	2. Chapter 2

"No birthday-sex or Christmas-sex or anything...?" says Clarissa.

"No. Nothing. Mom once told me that even thinking about sex makes her feel sick. I can't imagine why. Sex is wonderful." says Nicki.

"I know. Sex is the best. I love getting banged by a hot guy." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, me too. Spekaing of that, it's been a few weeks since I did it. I need to find a guy tomorrow." says Nicki.

"So do I, girl." says Clarissa.

"Maybe we can find a pair of horny freshman-boys to play with." says Nicki.

"Doesn't most freshman-boys have weak schlongs?" says Clarissa.

"Well, not all of them. Sometimes they have stiff schlongs that are like made to please us chicks." says Nicki.

"Cool." says Clarissa.

"Totally cool." says Nicki.

"Your mom should hang out with my mom so she can become sexual. My mom is the queen of sexuality. She's awesome." says Clarissa.

"I'm pretty sure we could never get my mom to agree to spending time with your mom." says Nicki.

"Ah, too bad..." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, too bad, indeed." says Nicki. "I wish my mom was sexual."

"I'm glad that my mom love sex, a lot. I always try to be lie her." says Clarissa.

"Cool. Does your dad love sex too?" says Nicki.

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as mom." says Clarissa.

"Okay." says Nicki.

"Mom's so cool. I want you to meet her." says Clarissa.

"I want that too." says Nicki.

"Awesome! Next time I go home to see mom, you can go with me. It will be so much fun." says Clarissa. "She can tell us about all the sexy stuff she did when she was young."

"Yay! That's gonna be totally great." says Nicki.

"Holy fuck, yeah! High five, girl." says Clarissa, giving Nicki a high five.

"Oh yeah!" says Nicki, giving a high five back.

"Awww! You're so cool." says Clarissa.

"So are you, Issa." says Nicki.

"Thanks, Nicki. You say such sweet things." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, I try to." says Nicki.

"And it truly works, girl." says Clarissa.

"It does? Thanks, Issa." says Nicki.

"No problem my friend." says Clarissa.

"Awwww!" says Nicki with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Seen any sexy freshman-boys, Issa?" says Nicki.

"No, sorry." says Clarissa.

"Let's go to the lunch-room and check. Many freshman-boys like to hang out there." says Nicki.

"Okay. Nice idea, girl." says Clarissa.

12 minutes later, Clarissa and Nicki enter the lunch-room.

They get happy when they notice a group of five good-looking freshman-boys by a table, reading some firearms-magazines.

"Hi, there. Wanna spend time with a pair of sophomore chicks?" says Clarissa with a sexy smile.

The boys look up from their magazines when they hear Clarissa's voice.

"Hi, girls. Sure we do, c'mon and sit with us." says the tallest of the boys who also seem to be the most confident and mature one.

"Thanks. I'm Issa, this is my friend Nicki. Cool meeting you guys." says Clarissa.

Clarissa and Nicki joins the boys by their table.

"You guys seem to like guns." says Nicki. "I have some 'bombs' that you can play with."

"Show us." says the tall guy.

"Okay." says Nicki as she unbutton her shirt and show her boobs a bit.

"Nice size on those, baby." says the tall guy.

"Awww! Thank you." says Nicki with an adorable smile.

"Look at mine." says Clarissa as she unzip her hoodie and show her boobs too.

"Nice boobs, girl." says the tall guy.

"Thanks." says Clarissa.

"Babe, wanna go somewhere and do it...?" says the tall guy.

"Sure." says Clarissa.

Clarissa take the tall guy with her back to her room.

She close and lock the door.

"Alright, do me." says Clarissa as she takes off her clothes.

"Holy shit, babe! You're so damn sexy." says the tall guy.

4 hours later.

"Issa, that was one hell of a session. I did enjoy every minute of it. You sure know your things." says the tall guy.

"Thanks...uh..." says Clarissa.

"Raymond..." says the tall guy. "Raymond Carter."

"Nice name. I'm Issa Rivers." says Clarissa.

"Cool. Sexy name for a sexy chick." says Raymond.

3 weeks later.

"Mom, what a cool surprise." says Clarissa when she open the door to her room and sees her mother.

"Hi, sweetie. I decided to stop by and see how you're doing." says Hanna.

"It's all okay here." says Clarissa.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Hanna.

"Oh, are you the new teacher?" says Nicki as she enter the room.

"Not at all. I'm Issa's mother." says Hanna.

"Awesome. I'm Nicki Gardner. Issa's friend." says Nicki.

"So you're Nicki...? Issa has told me about you." says Hanna.

"Only good stuff, I hope..." says Nicki.

"Yes, only good things." says Hanna.

"Is it true that you love sex?" says Nicki.

"Uh...yes, it's true. Issa told you that huh?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, she did." says Nicki. "I think it's so cool that you love sex, Mrs Rivers."

"Thanks. And no need to be so formal. Just call me Hanna." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Nicki.

"Mom, tell one of those awesome sexual stories from when you were my age, please." says Clarissa.

"Sure. When your friend has left." says Hanna.

"No, tell us now. Nicki wanna hear it too." says Clarissa.

"I really do." says Nicki.

"Okay. The first time I had sex was in a tent." says Hanna.

The next day.

"That was one sexy story your mommy told us, Issa." says Nicki.

"Yeah, it was. Mom's stories are the best. Always so erotic." says Clarissa.

"You're lucky to have such a sexual mom." says Nicki.

"Thanks, Nicki. My mom is pretty cool." says Clarissa.

"She truly is." says Nicki.

"I'm glad you think my mother is amazing." says Clarissa.

4 hours later.

"Let's go eat lunch, Issa." says Nicki.

"Sure. What's for lunch today?" says Clarissa.

"I was told that it's rice and chicken." says Nicki.

"Okay." says Clarissa.

When they get to the lunch room, the girls see the boys from last time.

"Hi, babes. What's up? Sit with me and my warriors." says Raymond.

"Sure." says Clarissa and Nicki.

They grab their food and joins Raymond and his friends at their table.

"Any chance that I can do you again sometime, Issa?" says Raymond.

"Maybe...if you're a good baoy and when I say 'good' I actually mean 'naughty' ya know." says Clarissa.

"Okay. My tool has missed you a lot, babe." says Raymond.

"And my wet little love-hole has missed you and your stiff tool." says Clarissa.

"Nice. Meet me in my dorm...that's Omega Zodiacus, by the way...at seven tonight and we'll have a good time, Issa." says Raymond.

"Okay. Awesome!" says Clarissa.

"Nicki, you can join me tonight. I have the room across the hallway from Raymond." says another guy.

"Sure. I hope your tool is strong 'cause I don't wanna do it with a lame weak boy." says Nicki.

"No problem, babe. I'm equipped and have the stamina of a horse." says the guy.

"Awesome! Horse-stamina is sexy." says Nicki.

"I hope you have moist juicy love-hole." says the guy.

"I do. What's your name?" says Nicki.

"Dave Gordon." says the guy.

"Nicki, have fun tonight." says Clarissa.

"Thanks, girl." says Nicki.

2 weeks later.

"Issa, are you preggo?" says Nicki.

"No, have just had a couple to many cakes lately. I'm gonna sign up for a membership in the campus-gym so I can get my sexy body back." says Clarissa.

"Is that the truth, Issa?" says Nicki.

"Yes, it is. I promised mom to never have unprotected sex." says Clarissa.

"Alright. I believe you." says Nicki with a cute smile.

"Thanks!" says a happy Clarissa.

"No problem, Issa. You're my best friend." says Nicki.

"Awww! So cutie cute!" says Clarissa, all childish and sweet.

2 months later, Clarissa has her perfect sexy body back. She's very happy. To celebrate, she has sex for almost 4 hours with Raymond and even let him cum in her mouth.

 **The End.**


End file.
